Silly Puppy
by Nethien
Summary: Hannah and Embry go for a little run, one morning. Embry encounters someone who he can't say no too.   Pure fluff. Embry/OC one-shot, complete


a/n: This story came to me a little while back watching my cousins little girl met a rather large huskie and her reaction. Her innocence made a endearing story idea for me. it's a oneshot, pure honest to goodness fluff.

The main characters are from my story, Saving Grace. Wouldn't hurt to read the story to know where they come from. Just saying… (Hannah/Embry)

-Disclaimer: I Own Nothing, except my O/C. All credit and ownership belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I do not receive any profit or monetary gain for this story. It is purely for entertainment purposes only. -

* * *

_Silly Puppy!_

_

* * *

_

It was a beautiful, sunny morning. The birds had just woken up and were starting to sing their songs. I decided to go for a run. Climbing out of bed, I dressed in running shorts and a tank top. I walked out of my room, throwing my hair up in a pony. Emily and Sam were sitting at the table, talking quietly and drinking coffee.

"Morning!" I said, cheerfully.

"Morning" Sam said, yawning. His patrol shifts were starting to wear on him, I could tell. The whole pack was getting worn out. A constant threat of Victoria and watching over Bella and the tribe was a lot.

"Breakfast?" Emily asked, taking a sip of coffee.

"No, I'm going for a run. Embry is going to meet me once his shift is over"

"Be careful, holler if you need us" Sam warned, rubbing his eyes.  
I nodded, lacing up my running shoes.

Taking out of the door, I lightly jogged past Paul and Jared, both were coming in to eat. "Morning guys!" I said, running past them, not waiting for their response.

I took off down the road, heading towards our usual meeting place. Once there, I stretched out and waited for Embry. Jacob, in his human form, and Embry, still in his wolf form, arrived.

"Hey!" I said, stretching my legs out, seeing them arrive.

"Morning" Jacob said, yawning. "Embry is going to stay in his wolf form, he forgot his clothes at his house" He chuckled.

I laughed, "Nice one" I said, looking at Embry

Embry walked over to me and nuzzled into my arm "I missed you too" I said, leaning over and kissing his cold wet nose.

"See ya" Jacob said, walking away

"Get some sleep, Jake" I said to his retreating back

"Ready?" I asked Embry, stretching out my arms above my head

Embry nodded, and we took off

We jogged for about an hour, taking it easy today. He looked exhausted

We ended up, as always, walking down the beach. Sitting down on a downed tree, I watched the waves and listened to the water lap up on the shore. Embry curled up next to me, resting his head on my lap. Stroking his ears, I swear I heard him purr.

"your purring" I said, looking down at him

He raised his head and gave me the 'whatever' look, and put it back on my lap

Just then, we both heard a squeal of excitement

A little girl was running into the water, followed closely by her father

I moved off the log, to sit next to Embry on the sand

"Cute little girl" I said, smiling as she dumped sand on her fathers foot

"Well?" I looked into Embrys bright brown eyes "Ready to head back?"

He nodded, rising to all fours

We took off at a lazy walk down the beach, nearing the little girl and her father, Embry at my side

"PUPPY!" The little girl screeched, seeing Embry. She ran out of the water, laughing and running up to Embry and I

"AUBREY!" Her father yelled, running after the laughing toddler "STOP!"

Her father caught up to her, scooping her in his arms

"You never run up on a dog" he scolded "You could scare them. I'm very sorry, miss" he said turning to me

"No problem" I said, smiling "would she like to pet him?" I asked, Embry cocked his head at me, I was going to hear this when we got home

"YES!" She screamed, excited

Her father bent down, with his daughter in his arms and let the little girl pet Embrys head

"See daddy!"the little girl, Aubrey said, grinning "He's a good puppy!"

"He is" the man said, agreeing with the toddler

"His name is Embry" I said , crouching down to the little girls height

Her smile got wider "Hi, Embry" She said, patting his head, the little girl was just dwarfed by Embry's size "you're a nice doggy, aren't you?"

"He sure is a very large dog" the man said "What breed is he?"

"well" I said thinking "I know he's mostly wolf, but he's got huskie or something else in him, not really sure"

The man nodded, "I've never seen such a big dog before"

"Yeah, try keeping up with feeding him" I said laughing "he eats constantly"

Embry looked up, a withered look on his face. The little girl was climbing on him as her father and I were talking

"Want to make him do some tricks?" I asked Aubrey, She almost peed her pants, she was so excited

I leaned into Embry, whispering "Humor the little girl, if you do, I'll give you a big reward when we get home…"

Embry whined, weather from excitement for when we get home or humiliation of actually having to do the tricks. _'He's going to yell at me either way, might as well make it well worth it'_ I thought, grinning

"Ok" I said to Aubrey "Say, Embry Sit!"

"EMBRYSIT!" the little girl said, excitedly

Embry reluctantly sat

"LOOKIT DADDY! HESAT! HESAT!" she said, running her words together in excitement, Her dad nodded, rubbing his hand lovingly up and down her back

"good boy Embry" I said, playing the part "Now, tell him to lay down, say, DOWN"

"DOWN EMBRY DOWN!" she said, giggling when he laid down, I could just hear him grumbling internally

"Roll over" I whispered into Aubrey's ear, knowing he would hear me. I was enjoying this..

"ROLLOVER EMBRY!" she said, amazed that he listened to her every command

This went on for a few more minutes, before Embry got sick of it and laid down.

"I guess he's done" I said Aubrey, "But you did a really good job"

Embry scooted closer to little Aubrey, lifted his head a licked the whole side of her face

"He likes you" I said, chuckling

"EWW!" Aubrey exclaimed laughing, rubbing her face on her father's swimming shorts. "You's a silly puppy, Embry!"

"We better get going" I said, looking at Aubrey and her father, "It was nice to meet you two"

"you also!" her father said "Say bye to Embry, Aubrey"

"Bye Embry! Bye nice lady!" she said, running back to the water and back to making wet sand castles

Embry and I took off for home at a nice easy jog

He left me at Sam's and took off to his place

Not five minutes after I walked through the front door, Embry was there, clothed and not happy looking

"Hannah" he said "Paybacks suck, you know that right?" he asked sweetly, cornering me

"SIT EMBRY!" Quill yelled out laughing, from the kitchen "SHAKE BOY SHAKE!"

"OH you're dead" he said, and started to run after me

"EMBRY!" I shrieked, laughing my head off as he caught me, threw me down on the couch and proceeded to tickle me senseless

"good boy" I said, fueling his fire

I managed to pull his face into my hands and give him a good, long, proper kiss

"Good boy" I said, again; once we broke for air

Embry lowered his head again, stealing another kiss

* * *

_Fin_


End file.
